


The Long Awaited First Attempt

by ahunmaster



Series: Wolf/Bear AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bear-Men, Bodily Fluids, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Groping, How Do I Tag, Hybrids, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Multi, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Orgasm, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, animal/human hybrids, but they do care about Eclipse and want her to feel pleasure, there is just a lot going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: After much preparation, Eclipse is finally ready to let Lugnut have her in the one place he hasn't taken yet.





	

 

"I think she's ready."

 

Lugnut bit his lip as he nodded at his much smaller bear companion.  "M-Miss Eclipse, a-are you... sure about this?"

 

Eclipse was still panting as her head came off Megatron's lap to look at the giant bear-man.  "I... Well, we've been preparing for this for a week... I think I'm as sure and as ready as can be."

 

Megatron chuckled from his spot as he looked up at the other, "Lugnut, Shockwave's lubed you both up enough and I've filled her up with enough cum to get her ready for you.  It would be a shame to back out after so much preparation."

 

Shockwave rolled his eyes.  Lugnut just bit his lip harder as he looked down upon the naked and open body of their little human lover.  He could back out, but the Alpha had a point.  They had been preparing Eclipse for a week, no a week and a half, to stretch out her back entrance so he could finally take her there. A week and a half of fingers up there, Megatron and Shockwave using her so much back there, and having Eclipse sleep with some... rather peculiar shaped plugs up there to get her ready for him.

 

Lugnut had no idea who Megatron had bought them from or how he had them made that way, but he really didn't want to know.

 

"O-Okay then..." he gently hoisted Eclipse's legs to wrap around his waist, "You'll-You'll tell me if it hurts-?"

 

"Primus... Lugnut, she'll say something if something hurts.  And we'll be here to help you out, so will you just get on with it?"

 

The Alpha was pissed.  The bigger bear-man nodded as he lined up his lubed cock to her rear entrance.  Megatron had been holding back this night, keeping his activities restricted to her rear.  But he had been focusing on getting her lubed and stretched and not so much his own pleasure.  He was probably waiting to see him take her to get off on that.  And then probably take her pussy after the deed was done.

 

Eclipse hissed when his giant dick poked her lubed hole.

 

"I-I'm sorry!  D-Did I do something wrong?"

 

"I-It's fine!  It's fine..." Primus, Eclipse didn't mean to startle her bear-men.  She was just a bit... overwhelmed by the size that would soon be seated in her rectum.  "Just... Just trying to prepare myself."

 

Lugnut finally let his lip go, nodding again to his little lover before he reached down with one hand to trace the inside of her entrance.  As she moaned, he slowly pulled it open to push his cock gently into it.

 

Eclipse's back began to arch.  Primus, that was big!  But she had taken a lot back there this past week.  She wasn't afraid of this... just a bit tense.

 

That was until fingers started to play with her clit.

 

"This should help her relax," Shockwave said blankly even though he was playing with her, "Try pushing it in now."

 

Lugnut gulped, but followed through as his fingers helped keep her hole stretched as he slowly pushed his mushroom head in.

 

Throughout this whole process, Eclipse was biting her own lip as Megatron held her hands tightly, his grip firm and tight to give her a foundation to hold onto.  Shockwave kept his fingers busy with her clit before moving to her labia to play with her entrance.

 

This was enough to keep her occupied that she blinked once she realized the deed was done.  "Is... Is that-?"

 

"His head is inside.  He only has to push in the rest," Shockwave nonchalantly answered as he looked over to see.

 

Lugnut blushed as Megatron rolled his eyes before looking down at Eclipse.  "The hard part's over now... do you want the rest of him now?"

 

The human blushed as she looked away in embarrassment.

 

"M-Miss Eclipse?" Lugnut's arms were shaking as he leaned down to grip at the bed sheets, "I... If you want me to stop, I-I can pull out if you need me to."

 

"*Sigh* Lugnut, you've already gotten the biggest part in.  Why stop now?"

 

"B-But-?"

 

"I-I'm okay." Eclipse breathed out as she adjusted her legs around the bear-man's waist, "Y-You can... go on."

 

Lugnut's face grew even redder at his lover's exhausted and heavy voice, but he nodded in return as he slowly began to push the rest of his male organ into her.

 

All three bear-man kept an eye on her face as the biggest of the three pushed into her slowly.  With each inch of him disappearing into her body, they watched her face to look for any signs of pain, any indication that the bear-man had done something wrong or that it was too much for the human.

 

Of course, Megatron was more interested in her face because of the milestone they had accomplished.  He had been her first: kiss, virginity, mouth, and her rear.  And he had been there for when the other two had taken her as well.  Except for Lugnut... they had not attempted the bigger bear-man in her rear.  At least not until now... and the Alpha wanted to see every bulge of her eyes, every gasp, every hitch as her body took this behemoth of a cock up her rectum.

 

And she didn't disappoint.  The Alpha's cock only grew harder as she let out the meekest cry when Lugnut finally bottomed out in her.

 

"Feeling full, my dear Eclipse?"

 

Eclipse could only breathe and concentrate on the cock inside of her as she looked up at the other bear-man.

 

"Is it too much to take?"

 

Gritted teeth answered him as Eclipse started to turn away only to have her chin grabbed by him now free hand.

 

"There, there.  No need to be shy.  See?"

 

Being made to sit up, Eclipse bit her lip again only to gasp as she finally saw the intimidating sight of Lugnut's dick disappearing into the depths of her rectum.

 

"He's inside you now.  Aren't you proud?" Megatron whispered into her ear as he moved to hold her up, pressed flushed between the Alpha and his subordinate, "You took all of his big cock up your slutty little asshole."

 

"Mmmm..." She was beyond words at this point as she felt the angle change around the mass inside of her.

 

"...Do you want him to move now?"

 

Lugnut watched as his leader held Eclipse steady to help her catch her breath.  They had finished the deed, but now it was more if their lover could go on or need to stop here.  Shockwave had even stopped fingering her pussy to give her the clarity to think.

 

Eclipse's hazy eyes looked between all three before she turned up to look at Lugnut.  He was surprised at first, but as she finally nodded and reached back to hold onto Megatron, Lugnut swallowed back his fear to start pulling out of her.

 

It was a slow progress, but with Megatron now kissing and feeling her breasts up, the biggest bear-man had no issues with any tense back muscles buckling on him as he pulled back to his mushroom head being all that was in her.  And he had no issues pushing all the way back in again with Shockwave resuming his finger action on her vulva.

 

"Lugnut."

 

He looked up to his Alpha who was now focused on him, Eclipse now in the middle of making out with Shockwave.

 

"You did well today.  This went smoother than I thought."

 

"Ah-T-Thank you, my lord."

 

"Of course.  Now then, once you finish with her, I will have at her next while you rest.  And then once you are ready, we will do this again.  Understood?"

 

His blush returned as the bigger bear-man nodded.

 

"And for the next week, you will be attending to Eclipse every night.  You can use her pussy or mouth if you wish, but I want at least several rounds every night to end with your cum deep in her ass.  I want to get her stretched out properly so we don't have to have an entire week of this again.  Do you understand that, Lugnut?"

 

It was a little hard for him to absorb it all with Eclipse's butt muscles squeezing his cock oh so good, but Lugnut nodded all the same.

 

"Excellent.  Now then, if you would be so kind..."

 

Megatron didn't need to say anymore.  Lugnut had been reduced to shaking as he pushed in to orgasm deep inside Eclipse's rectum.

 

It would only be the first of many that night.

 

END


End file.
